Dollhouse
by MercilessKillerBunny
Summary: She plays with her dolls, a boy and a girl. The girl has been captured by an evil dragon and locked up in a tower. But the girl's not scared because she knows the boy will come to save her.


She sits in the dark and she thinks about not thinking because there's only Harry

She pats the mattress and doesn't think 'i'm betraying him'

She lies down and doesn't think 'i hope he isn't mad' (of course he is)

She thinks she can hear him laughing.

* * *

_Lucy is six. Her parents are away. She's all alone in the house. She stays in her room with all the lights on and tries to ignore the darkness beyond the door._

* * *

When she first met Harry was also when Harry first met her.

I didn't know that was optional. She giggles, charmed.

Harry smiles and calls her beautiful and she thinks of her fairy tale prince.

Her parents seem to approve of him. She wonders when she'll meet his.

* * *

_She plays with her dolls, a boy and a girl. The girl has been captured by an evil dragon and locked up in a tower. But the girl's not scared because she knows the boy will come to save her._

* * *

Harry is insane. He tells her of other worlds, of time and space. He tells her of how he used to travel and how people everywhere bowed down to him. He tells her of the Master.

He asks her to come with her to the end of the universe and she says yes because that's just how it goes.

There are supposed to be humans in Utopia but that's not what she sees. Harry tells her they've cannibalized themselves and all she can think of is humans eating each other at the end of the universe and how could it have come to this

Welcome to Utopia

Harry speaks to them and they cling to his words like doomed men to their last chance of survival.

When Harry stops, they cheer, and she can't quite remember what he said, but it must've been wonderful.

tap-tap-tap-tap

Harry smiles and his smile is so alien she wonders how she ever mistook him for a human.

* * *

_He does, usually. He rides a white horse and he smiles at her after he's slain the dragon._

* * *

She's happy.

Down below, people are dying, and up here, on the Valiant (how appropriate), Harry holds her.

She watches and she sees humans eating each other, waiting for the end of the world.

She taps a beat and she forgets.

* * *

_Sometimes, he doesn't. He'll be too late to save her from the dragon or he just won't care enough to try._

* * *

When she was a little girl, she dreamt of meeting the prince of her dreams. He'd be handsome and courteous and he'd think her pretty. He'd save her.

She raises a hand to her cheek.

She's made her choice - for better or for worse.

* * *

She wakes to an empty bed and a familiar beat.

She looks around to find the source of the drumming but Harry's gone.

She doesn't think about it.

Hugging herself, she goes to find him. (she knows exactly where he is)

She stops by the door and watches her husband with another man. They're separated by bars and centuries of age brought about by the laser screwdriver, and still...

She sleeps next to Harry every night (because she's young and she's pretty and she's _his), _but at that moment the Doctor's closer to him than she'll ever be.

* * *

_The girl is abandoned on the floor because Lucy heard a car pull up and she's not alone in the dark house anymore._

_(the boy's never left on the floor because he's important because he's going to save her)_

* * *

She wasn't going to shoot Harry. She wasn't aiming at him.

She couldn't bear it. Couldn't bear Harry. Couldn't bear herself.

She wasn't aiming at Harry, but it had gotten impossible to tell where Harry ended and Mrs Saxon began.

Someone takes the gun from her but she doesn't react because she just shot herself.

Someone says something. The Freak

(what is it, Mr Freak – couldn't hear you since I was a bit busy dying)

They take her away and she feels empty.

* * *

Oh, Lucy, sweet Lucy Saxon, my ever faithful

* * *

_And in the morning, her mother picks up the doll and says Lucy's too old to be playing with them. She doesn't see the dolls again after that._

* * *

Till death do us part, Harry


End file.
